


a study of sacrifice

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: no comment
Kudos: 2





	a study of sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of blood but it's a metaphor!! figurative language i promise

there's something poetic in sacrifice

silently dying

but it's okay

because the people that you care about are happy

it's a painful kind of beautiful

writing poems out of blood

putting shards on my heart on paper

it's nobody's fault but mine

everything hurts

but the pain's bittersweet

as long as it makes someone happy it's worth it

i'll mold myself into whatever i have to be

no matter how much it hurts

wear "i'm fine" like a costume

a thin veil over reality

if i'm bleeding out at least do something good with my body

~~god that's a terrible mindset please never live like this~~


End file.
